Two is a crowd, three is a party
by JasFiction
Summary: Miranda has someone famous for an interview...
1. Chapter 1

Two is a crowd, three is a party

"Hi, I'm Meryl. I have an appointment with Miranda at 2 o'clock." Meryl Streep said standing in front of Andy who stood there absolutely dumbstruck.

"You are Meryl Streep. Oh, my God. Uhm, hi." Andy stuttered away.

"You can call me Meryl what's your name dear?"

"I'm Andy...Andrea...such an honor to meet you...um, one second."

She took the phone looking at Meryl smiling. She smiled back at her winking. Meryl fucking Streep was winking at Andy. She blushed profoundly and smiled shyly at her. Miranda's door was closed which meant not to disturb her but it was Meryl...

"Miranda, sorry for bothering you, please don't fire me, but um Meryl Streep is here." She only heard a click and next thing the door to Miranda's office opened.

"Hello Meryl, I'm so thrilled you could make it. Andrea, bring us some coffee, would you? Meryl likes the same as I do."

Andy couldn't believe what was happening. Meryl was in Miranda's arms air-kissing and hugging her. What the actual hell. I mean Miranda was hot and Meryl alone was hot but both together blanked her mind.

"Of course, Miranda, I'll hurry."

"Come in and take a seat, please." Meryl followed Miranda into the office and they sat at the desk. "I loved your latest movie, "The devil wears Prada." It was just brilliant."

"Thank you, Miranda, that's so kind. I have to tell you, your assistant, Andrea, is just adorable."

"She's very acceptable, I agree. Let's start with the interview, shall we?" Miranda smiled her real smile at her and started with the questions. After half an hour Andy came back and brought their coffees.

"Here you go Meryl, it's scalding hot though so watch out. And for you Miranda."

"Thank you so much, darling," Meryl said smiling at her. Their hands brushed as Meryl took the coffee. She beamed at Meryl.

Miranda didn't like the interaction between the both of them at all. Was Meryl flirting with her Andrea? That was unacceptable. She pursed her lips and cleared her throat.

"That's all," Miranda said in an icy tone.

"Um ok, I'm out of here. Let me know if you need anything." She said smiling to Meryl and again she winked.

"I sure will, darling. Thank you."

They continued their interview and Miranda just wanted it to be over. She didn't like the flirty attitude towards her assistant at all.

When they were done they went over to the photo studio and took some pictures together for the interview. Andy, as Miranda's assistant, was of course there with them and she was just in awe of them. She peeked at the pictures on the camera from time to time. They were just beautiful more than beautiful actually. She was looking at Meryl and each time Meryl would give her a bright smile. Was she flirting with her, Andy asked herself?

When the shoot was over she handed each a bottle of water. Miranda was talking to the photographer and looking at the shots when Andy talked to Meryl.

"I wanted to tell you I really love your movies. You are such a great actress."

"Thank you, dear. That means a lot. I heard from Miranda you graduated from Northwestern University?"

"Uhm wow. Yes, I did. I want to become a writer, a journalist to be exact."

"That's amazing, you know I think we should continue this at my house over dinner if you would like to come tonight?"

"Are you kidding me, of course, I'll come. That's such an honor."

"It's also selfish. I'm all alone in New York and I love to eat with company. Since Miranda is busy tonight I'd love to have dinner with you."

"I would love to Meryl," Andy said beaming at her.

"Wonderful I'll cook something nice for us, that keeps me grounded. I'll send you my address."

"Thank you, Meryl. I'll see you tonight then." Andy was in awe.

"Well Meryl, it was lovely, as always, to have you, I'll send you the layout of your page once it's done."

She wanted to say; " _but you can't have my Andrea."_ Miranda bit her tongue.

"I always love to be here, Miranda and thank you. I hope you have a productive meeting tonight." Meryl said air kissing her.

She went to Andy and hugged her. Andy inhaled her perfume. She smelled so good.

"See you later." And there it was again that wink towards her.

TBC

I will continue with one or two chapters if you liked it. If you review please be good to me :()


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miranda was pacing in her office. How dare Meryl flirt with her Andrea. And now they what? Have a date? She was outraged by Meryl. Miranda thought she was straight and married?! While pacing she didn't notice that Nigel came in the office.

"Hellooo? Earth to Miranda? What's gotten in to you ? Are you ok Miranda?"

"Am I ok? Huh...sure I'm thrilled to no end that Meryl fucking Streep is flirting with my Andrea. And not only that, she invited her to dinner Dinner Nigel."

"Uhm...wow Miranda? Are you maybe a little jealous? Our little six is very popular." Nigel chuckled at his obviously jealous boss.

She sat in her chair and pursed her lips. She wasn't amused at all.

"Miranda if you are in love with Andy you shouldn't wait too long to tell her because I'm sorry to tell you this but even my gay ass would do Meryl freakin' Streep."

Miranda only huffed and grabbed the layout Nigel was holding in his hand. She put her glasses on and took a look. She rolled her eyes of course it was the page with Meryl and the interview.

"The font of the headline is to large and the picture with me and her is to small, the font of the article is too small and I want the questions of the interview in bold." She said handing it annoyed back to Nigel.

"Wow you are in full dragon mode is that all because of Meryl having dinner with Andy? Why didn't you go too didn't she invite you as well?"

"No Nigel I'm not in dragon mode, this is just not acceptable. And yes flirting with my assistant is also unacceptable. I can't Nigel I have a dinner meeting with Donatella since she's in town."

"Oh I bet Donatella would understand if you would reschedule for lunch tomorrow!?" Nigel said smirking at her.

"And what pray tell should I do since I told Meryl I wouldn't come? March in and claim Andy as mine and drag her out of her house?" Miranda said huffing at her own ridiculous idea.

"If you ask me that would be a start." Nigel chuckled Miranda looked at him in disbelief

"Get out of here I believe you have a layout to work on."

"Don't be like that Miranda, I'm sure Meryl won't eat our Six." He said while he walked out.

"She better not because that's my job." Miranda muttered smirking to herself.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Andy was so nervous. She rated her closet and tried to decide what to wear. What does someone where if you have dinner with the queen of Hollywood. She decided to go not to formal and wore some true religion jeans and an elegant nude blouse that shows some cleavage but not too much. She decided to go with her nude Louboutins and some rose gold jewelry to complete her outfit.

She took a bottle of wine to bring and ordered an Uber. While she waited she was thinking about Miranda. She seemed in a bad mood. She was wondering if she was jealous. They had some serious flirting going on but it never went personal or any further than brushing fingers accidentally or blushing when either of them complimented their outfits. Maybe she really was jealous of Meryl. She was eager now to go to dinner with her she wanted a picture of them together so she could put it in her Facebook status. She knew Miranda looked at it when she was posting something. So she should try and see how the devils mood is tomorrow. Or she could just quit and ask Miranda on a date instead but that would be to easy now. Andy didn't really believe in Miranda's jealousy it was more wishful thinking since she was hopelessly in love with the white haired editor.

Finally the Uber arrived and the guy took her to Meryl's address. When she rang the doorbell she was greeted by the doorman. It wasn't a house but an apartment complex but not like hers. This was deluxe. Meryl even has her own elevator.

"Hey Andy, I'm so happy you could make it. Come on in." Meryl greeted her with a hug.

"Thank you so much for your invitation I brought you a little something." She held the bottle of wine in her direction. Meryl's eyes widened.

"Ohhhh I love wine. Let's open it." Andy was led into the kitchen. She took the bottle and went right into action getting a corkscrew and some wine glasses.

"Sit here Andy I thought we could eat at the bar since it's only us."

They had some wine and chatted and Meryl meanwhile served dinner. She made carbonara pasta. It tasted delicious.

"So did it work?" Meryl asked all of a sudden. Andy looked at her with a confused expression.

"Uhm did what work exactly?"

"Was Miranda jealous? I think she was. Last week when we met for lunch to talk about the details of the interview she was talking non stop about her assistant. She mentioned you so many times so I had to see for myself and now I can see what she means." Meryl smirked at a very stunned Andy.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Miranda has the hots for you! And since you work for her she can't make a move really but I thought maybe I make her jealous so she would. Make a move that is. I was actually expecting her to show up tonight or to give you an impossible task so you won't be able to make it. I've known her for quite some time now." Meryl chuckled.

"You really think she likes me." Andy whispered. Meryl came closer to her.

"I even think she's in love with you by her reaction today." Meryl whispered back.

"Andy she almost killed me with her looks today after I invited you." Meryl said smirking.

"And I think the way you kept looking at her you are not unaffected by her either."

"Uhm well...she's..."

"Really hot?" Meryl answered for her and Andy chuckled.

"I mean have you seen her?" Andy started to relax.

"Yes and if I weren't married and straight I'd be all over her." Meryl chuckled sipping some more wine. Suddenly the doorbell rang Meryl looked at her monitor.

"I should really bet on those things sometimes. Guess who it is?" She said winking at an wide eyed Andy.

TBC

Thank you so so so much for your support on that fic here I'm overwhelmed by all your nice comments and that definitely kept me going. Thank you and more opinions on the second chapter are very much appreciated :)))))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ok, I am letting her up right now. I'll flirt some more with you once she's here. So, you have to act with me to make this work ok?" Meryl said chuckling as she answered the door. "Miranda, I'm so glad you could make it. We finished eating already though."

"Meryl, Andrea, it's nice to see you both." She air kissed them both.

"Miranda you look beautiful tonight." Andy blushed.

"Can I offer you some wine, Miranda?" Meryl asked holding the bottle up.

"Yes please, I'd like a glass." Miranda sat down after Meryl offered her a seat next to Andy.

Meryl poured her a glass and set it in front of her when she stepped next to Andy. She smiled at her and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Would you like some more sweetie." Meryl asked her, flirting with her.

Andy was playing now. She took Meryl's hand and caressed her, while she smiled up at her. "I'd love that Meryl. You are so sweet." Andy took her hand and kissed it.

Meryl peaked over to Miranda and saw the fire in her eyes. By the looks of her she should be dead by now.

Oh, this was so much fun. Meryl was enjoying it a lot. But she could also see the connection between the two of them and she just had to bring them together somehow. It was now her mission. She wanted to see Miranda happy again, even if she tortured her a bit first. But in the end, she would definitely thank her.

"I've already viewed the first layout of our interview, Meryl. It'll be quite nice." Miranda sipped her wine wanting to kill Meryl fucking Streep with her bare hands.

"I can't wait to see it. When will it be done."

"Well hopefully tomorrow if Nigel doesn't want to get fired." Andy could tell that Miranda was pissed.

"I'm sure he will have it done by tomorrow. I loved the pictures of you both. You are both so beautiful" Andy stated.

Meryl went in for another round of flirting. This time verbally. "Thanks Andy, you should get some photos taken. I'm sure they would come out perfect. You have the most amazing body, face and skin. You would be just perfect for a shoot."

Miranda huffed louder than expected. "Excuse me a minute." Miranda said going to the bathroom.

"It's working just fine." Meryl whispered over to Andy. "Ok let's go in for round two."

Meryl and Andy chuckled. But Andy was also feeling bad because if it was true that the woman loved her, she wanted to take her home just then and there. She was so cute though when jealous.

When they heard Miranda approaching back Meryl stood very close to Andy and had her hand on her arm. It looked like they were about to kiss.

"Oh. Hell. No!" Miranda said pulling Meryl away. "She's mine." Miranda looked at Meryl and Andy in horror and when she realized what she said. She gathered her things. "Excuse me, I forgot I have another appointment." She stalked out and Andy wanted to run after her.

"Don't run after her yet. Give her time to think about what happened, also I think she just realized for the first time she loves you. I think she wasn't aware that she did. Let's finish our wine Andy. Also, you did really well. Have you ever thought about an acting career?"

Andy smiled sadly. She hated to see Miranda like that but she loved the praise she was given from the queen of Hollywood.

"Actually, I did take drama but I couldn't remember my lines for shit. So, I never pursued it. Thank you so much for a lovely evening. I really have to go and check on her."

Meryl smiled at her. "Of course, Andy." They hugged and Meryl brought her to the elevator. "Let me know how it goes." Meryl said Andy thanked her again and left.

She tried to call Miranda right away while she hailed a cab. She didn't pick up of course. Once in the cab she tried again and got declined. This couldn't be good. She arrived at Miranda's townhouse only minutes later. She hesitated, trying to decide if she should ring the doorbell or let herself in. She decided, not wanting to wake up the twins, to let herself in. She walked into the foyer. Looking around she saw light coming from the small study.

"Miranda?" She whispered as she slowly approached the study. What she heard next broke her heart. She heard a sob and little sniffles.

Miranda was crying and didn't notice Andy at all. Seeing her was even worse. She sat in her chair. Her head on her knees where she'd pulled them up to her chest. In front of her she had what looked like a pretty strong drink.

Andy was brave enough to approach her and crouch down in front of her. "Please don't cry, Miranda." Andy whispered, while she placed her palms on top of Miranda's knees.

Miranda was startled and she received the same look from her like that one time she brought the book upstairs.

She took her hands from Miranda's knees quickly. Her eyes widened and she felt them watering. Tears trickled down her face, as she saw how hurt Miranda was.

"Get the fuck out of my house Andrea."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Andy slowly left, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe the hurt and the fear of her own feelings she'd seen in Miranda's eyes. She almost reached the door when she heard something slammed down and a glass breaking. Her heart was racing. She hurried back and saw Miranda on the floor picking up the pieces as she sobbed her heart out.

Andy knelt next to her and took the pieces out of her hand when she saw she cut herself. "Shh Miranda, come with me, please." The young woman spoke so softly that the editor, almost hypnotized, went with her as she led her to the kitchen.

She held her finger under the faucet at the sink and washed away the blood. The cut wasn't too bad. Andy found a towel and put it around Miranda's hand.

"I made a complete fool out of myself, Andrea," Miranda said looking anywhere but at Andy.

"You didn't Miranda, I thought it was really cute," Andy said smirking a little.

"I don't do cute Andrea." Miranda huffed.

"Can I ask you one thing? Were you jealous of Meryl?" Andy asked steeping a bit closer.

Miranda looked away. She bit her lip as a tear rolled down her cheek. Andy, feeling bold, stepped closer and placed her hand on Miranda's chin making her look up at her. "Yes." Miranda sobbed.

Andy drew her into an embrace, caressing her back. Miranda didn't hug her back she just let her arms hang down. Losing the towel around her hand she put her head on Andy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for making you jealous. So, you said I'm yours. What does that mean?"

Miranda lifted her head and looked at her. "It means that..." Miranda pushed her back against the fridge and put her hand on Andy's waist. She looked at her with passion in her eyes. She slowly closed the distance. Andy put her hands around Miranda's neck. "May I kiss you Andrea?" She whispered against Andy's lips.

Andy just nodded and pulled her in all the way. They both moaned into the kiss. It was slow and they didn't deepen it, they just pecked each other.

Andy pushed her hands into Miranda's hair and angled her head a certain way so Miranda couldn't resist and opened her mouth.

Their tongues danced. Miranda pushed herself even further into Andy and shifted one of her legs between Andy's. They both moaned. Miranda could feel how hot Andy was. The kiss was becoming more passionate by the minute. Soon they were both panting and Miranda needed to break the kiss, in a desperate need for air.

"God, how can someone kiss so well?" Miranda asked while Andy lurched forward and kissed her neck. Miranda willingly angled her neck to give her more room and moaned again. "Oh, Lord..."

"I don't know if he's gonna help you..." Andy whispered between nibbles and kisses. Slowly she pulled back and they looked at each other. "I'm so happy Meryl pretended she liked me."

Miranda's eyes became dark and furious all of a sudden. "What do you mean she pretended?" Miranda pulled back.

"Well, she thought you liked me and she wanted to help us I guess?! Please, Miranda, don't be mad at us." Andy begged, trying to take Miranda's hand.

She pulled back right away. "I hate being played and if that's a game to you..." Miranda hissed.

"It's not Miranda, it never was. Meryl was a game but you are..."

"I am what Andrea? I'm your boss and I think you better go now." Miranda said while picking up the towel and looked at the cut on her finger.

Andy started to cry silently. She stared at Miranda unable to say anything. Miranda walked out of the kitchen. "That's all," Miranda stated icily as she left the room.

Miranda moved upstairs and Andy walked to the foyer. She looked up, calling Miranda's name but Miranda didn't turn around.

Andy stalked out of the door and slammed it shut.

Miranda stopped and looked down with tears in her eyes. Was that all a Game for Andy?

Andy ran out onto the street, not seeing the car that was coming from the left side. Seeing the oncoming lights, she stood there, unable to move, like a deer in headlights. The car hit her, unable to stop in time and the breaks screeched loudly. Andy rolled on to the hood and hit her head hard on the windshield. The last thing she saw was the look of horror on the driver's face and then everything went black.

The driver was yelling for help and got out her cell to call 911, she approached Andy. "Miss? Miss? Hey, can you wake up?" The woman tried to feel for her pulse and check her breathing while she talked to 911 operators, explaining what happened and where they were.

Miranda, in the meantime, was upstairs in her study and was wondering what all the commotion was about in front of her house. She was about to call the cops when she saw flashing lights and heard the siren. She got up and looked outside.

She was shocked at the picture of the accident. She gasped and saw the EMT taking care of a woman who had a head injury she was sitting up talking so she seemed pretty ok. The other victim was put in the ambulance. Just as they put her in Miranda recognized her.

"Oh, my God, Andrea..." Miranda whispered.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Andy slowly woke up. Everything was blurry and she didn't know where she was, but she could see the monitors and she felt the IV in her hand. She saw the liquid dripping from a bottle hanging next to her. She felt her head, it hurt really bad. She felt her ribs, they were sore. She felt sick. But most importantly, she felt someone holding her hand. She turned slightly and saw the joined hands. She looked at a beautiful silver-haired woman whose head was on her bed and it seemed like she slept.

On the other side, a nurse approached her bed. "Miss, can you tell me where you are?" She whispered.

Andy's grimaced in pain and cleared her throat. "Ho-hospital." She barely got out.

"Very good miss, can you tell me your name?"

"Andy...ugh... Sachs." Her hand came up to her head. "My head."

"Very good, I'm your nurse tonight, my name is Lisa. I know your head will hurt, Andy. You have a pretty severe concussion. It's most likely that you also feel nauseous." The nurse explained.

"I really am," Andy said.

"I will get you some more pain medication and something that will help with your nausea in just a minute. I just need to check your vitals and your blood pressure. Also, I'll check your pupils to rule out brain damage." Lisa explained quietly.

"Okay, thank you," Andy said weakly. The nurse checked thoroughly on her and wrote down her vitals in the chart.

"I'll be right back." The nurse said.

"Lisa, wait...excuse me, can you tell me...ugh...can you tell me who that woman is holding my hand?" Andy whispered.

"Andy? Don't you recognize her? She's your boss Miranda Priestly." The nurse came back and checked her pupils again.

"I'm not...working. I'm...in college...Uhm what's happening?!" Andy sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay. I think you might have an amnesia we will run some more tests after I let the doctor know. Don't you worry we will do everything we can to help you." The nurse calmed her down.

Miranda woke up and looked confused. "Andrea..." Miranda looked at the nurse and saw the concerned look. "Why is she upset? Darling, what's wrong?" She looked back and forth between Andy and the nurse.

"Andy I'll get you your medicine now and update the doctors," Lisa stated.

"Update about what? Would someone tell me what's going on?" Miranda said squeezing Andy's hand even tighter as she saw a tear rolling down Andy's face.

"It seems like Andy doesn't remember you or that she works for you." With that, Lisa left the room.

"Andrea...I'm so sorry. What...Uhm how much do you remember?" Miranda asked.

"I really don't know Ms. Priestly. I'm...in college I guess...I... everything hurts. I can't..." Andy cried.

"Okay, shh, it's going to be alright, Andréa. And please call me Miranda." Miranda squeezed her hand again and reached up to caress her hair. Her heart ached that the woman didn't recognize her but she would be there for her.

"You are so nice...and the way you say my name...it sends shivers down my spine and makes me tingly...I don't quite understand it." Andy whispered as she frowned in pain.

"Shh, you shouldn't worry. Get some more rest, I'll be here if you need me." Miranda whispered.

Andy closed her eyes at the softly spoken words.

The nurse came back and gave her the required medication. "She will get an MRI when the medication is through her IV. So, she won't be in any pain when we move her." The nurse whispered since Andy appeared to be asleep.

The doctor came shortly after. "Hello everyone, I'm Jane, Andy's doctor. You must be Miranda Priestly? I will update you on Andy's state, Ms Priestly." She said, trying not to wake Andy.

"Not that I am thrilled about that, but I'm not family. You should wait for her emergency contact or her family maybe...and please call me Miranda.

"You are Andy's emergency contact and her paperwork said to inform you or her other emergency contact Nigel Kipling in the event of an emergency," Jane said smiling.

"I didn't know...okay, of course. I'm so glad." Miranda stuttered in disbelief.

"Okay, so she has a severe concussion which is probably the cause of her amnesia, it is unlikely to be permanent. Of course, we cannot be certain, but what we know is when she came in, her emergency CT showed no signs of any brain damage or bleeding. We just want to make sure with another MRI that she hasn't developed any further complications in the last two hours.

Also, we will run an EEG. She has a fractured rib and a sprained wrist. But those will heal quickly and we hope the same for the amnesia and the concussion. Her blood work has been great so far and we'll check that again tomorrow. Also, she will sleep a lot because of the anti-nausea. It will make her drowsy." The doctor explained to Miranda who had tears in her eyes. She bent and kissed the hand she was still holding.

"Alright, thank you, Jane," Miranda whispered.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An hour later they took Andy for further tests. Miranda was told to wait in the room as she refused to leave. She was so mad at Meryl, if it wasn't for her she wouldn't be here. At least that's what Miranda told herself. It had to be someone's fault. Since it was late she sent a text to give her a piece of her mind.

 _ **Thank you for your great attempt to get me and Andrea together. She ended up in the hospital with a severe head injury. Please don't ever contact me, Andrea or Runway again. That's all. -**_

Once she sent it, it made her feel better for about two minutes. It was then she realized she drove Andy away, not Meryl. This was her fault. She started to cry. Why had she even gotten mad? She could have had her always and now she didn't even remember who she was.

An hour passed and the door opened as they pushed Andy back into the room, hooking her up at the monitors again. Miranda hurried to her side since she was awake. She smiled weakly at Miranda. "Hello there, how are you feeling?" Miranda asked taking her hand again.

"A bit better I guess. The MRI showed no brain bleeding which is good." Andy said.

Miranda looked at her carefully and saw she actually looked a bit better. "I'm glad you are better, darling. Now, why don't you get some more rest?"

"I will. I'm very tired, you should get some sleep too." Andy's tone was soft.

"I'll stay here and close my eyes with you for a bit, but I won't leave," Miranda said smiling softly.

Andy closed her eyes and Miranda watched her for a while. Then she put her head down on the bed like she did before.

"Miranda?" She heard a whisper from Andy.

"Hmm?" Miranda hummed.

"You aren't just my boss, are you?" Andy asked, caressing Miranda's hair.

"Uhm...no." Miranda was cautious.

"Okay...good, because my body reacts in a weird way to you and I don't think that's how you should feel for your boss."

"Sleep now, we will talk more in the morning. Goodnight, darling." Miranda said.

"I'm so lucky... goodnight Miranda." Andy smiled softly as her eyes fell shut.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda woke up early and organized for the twins to be at school, letting them know what had happened. She informed Nigel and told him to take over for the day and make sure her appointments would get cancelled or rescheduled.

Roy came by with things for her and Andy. She went to the bathroom and freshened up, since Andy was still sleeping. When she got out she sat beside her again. She caressed her and put a strand of hair out of her beautiful face. "My beautiful Andrea." She whispered.

"You are the beautiful one," Andy whispered back smiling, her eyes still closed. She opened them and looked at the editor in awe. "Yup, I was right. And the way you say my name, it's so unique.

I always get called Andrea off my parents, but only when I did something wrong. But the way you make it sound, it is just hot, Miranda." Andy said chuckling. The laughter had her wincing in pain. Miranda caressed her head. "So, Miranda? What are we? Are you my wife? Are we dating? Because if we are I most definitely demand a kiss." Andy grinned.

"Well, the doctor said I'm not supposed to tell you anything further, we do not need to confuse you." Miranda blushed and smiled at how cute Andy was right now.

"Okay, okay, I get that." Andy sat up a bit. "But they didn't say you weren't allowed to kiss me, right?" Andy smiled and pulled her in. The kiss was soft and romantic and it felt right. Miranda moaned into her mouth and so did Andy.

Suddenly the door burst open and Meryl stood there watching the scene. "Oh Uhm, I'm so sorry Miranda, Andy. I just wanted to check on Andy. I'll come back later."

"Don't be ridiculous," Miranda said, moving over to her to greet her. "I must apologize for the harsh text message, Meryl. It's not your fault at all, it's mine." She admitted. They hugged briefly.

"It's neither your fault nor Meryl's fault, I should not have run out of your house like a maniac," Andy stated.

Miranda turned back, stunned at her words. "Your memory's back?"

Andy nodded.

TBC


End file.
